2014/August
August 1 Instagram Twitter :"@TheLaurenHutton you are forever" :"The best part is my lil sis does it all herself. She's a craft genius and the leather was crackled by hand. �� http://www.mtv.com/news/1886053/lady-gaga-sister-fashion/" artRAVE: The ARTPOP Ball: MGM Grand Garden Arena 8-1-14 Backstage at MGM Grand Garden Arena in Nevada 001.jpg|Backstage 8-1-14 Backstage at MGM Grand Garden Arena in Nevada 002.jpg August 2 Instagram Twitter :"Bathtime. I love singing with Tony so much, and touring ARTPOP. I'm so happy it hurts to smile �� http://instagram.com/p/rNPo7xJFK9/ ''" :"''Ok I'm hearing major things about #artRaveTahoe outfits! Post them and I will FAV!" artRAVE: The ARTPOP Ball: Harveys Lake Tahoe Inside 8-2-14 At Harveys Lake Tahoe in Stateline 001.jpg Backstage 8-2-14 Backstage at Harveys Outdoor Arena in Stateline 001.jpg Out in Stateline 8-2-14 Out in Stateline 001.jpg 8-2-14 Out in Stateline 002.jpg August 3 Instagram Twitter August 4 Instagram Twitter :"@BrookeCandy thanks brooke that was so nice! You know I love both you and Nicola. Keep fuckin em up! #KleinGirls" :"Cheek to Cheek ��me and bobby http://instagram.com/p/rSw5XgJFKH/ ''" :"''Ya know, @bobby_campbell my manager! Plannin' away it's the best time of the year." :"I am so excited for #artRAVESaltLakeCity tonight! Lemmie see your outfits! I can't wait little monsters, I love you! ����" artRAVE: The ARTPOP Ball: EnergySolutions Arena August 5 Twitter :"This is the cutest thing I've ever seen! That seal is so stoked! http://ift.tt/1o7z6ob ''" :"''Sometimes you need to check your lipstick! VIDEO: Lady Gaga chases after a truck to look in the mirror. http://youtu.be/UgpiLgz-t4g ''" Instagram August 6 Instagram :"Love you little monsters, long and beautiful day. Amazing things ahead. You believing in me makes every new journey better than the last. ��" 8-6-14 Instagram 001.jpg Twitter :"Love you little monsters, long and beautiful day. Amazing things ahead. You believing in me makes… http://instagram.com/p/rWL1kfpFD-/ ''" :"''Happy Birthday Andy Warhol. Pop Culture was in Art, now ART's in POP Culture in Me! He continues to inspire me, and everything, everywhere.." artRAVE: The ARTPOP Ball: Pepsi Center August 7 Twitter :"pic.twitter.com/sIbHMY9YVf ''" :"''Altitude Sickness is no Joke! #hitThatHospitalShit #artRaveDenver many true ravers crowd tonight http://instagram.com/p/rYtKd-pFOs/ ''" :"''Hey @itstonybennett ! Our song 'Anything Goes' is #1 on the Billboard Jazz Charts for Digital Songs! I'm so proud and I love you darling!" :"Everyday that goes by I get more and more excited for Tony and I's album. It comes out SEPT 23 that is soon! �� Cheek to Cheek" Instagram :"Altitude Sickness is no Joke! #hitThatHospitalShit #artRaveDenver many true ravers crowd tonight" 8-7-14 Instagram 001.jpg :"EAU DE GAGA coming soon. Photo by Steven Klein." 8-7-14 Instagram 002.jpg August 8 artRAVE: The ARTPOP Ball: KeyArena August 9 artRAVE: The ARTPOP Ball: Rogers Arena August 13 artRAVE: The ARTPOP Ball: QVC Marine Field August 14 artRAVE: The ARTPOP Ball: QVC Marine Field August 16 artRAVE: The ARTPOP Ball: Olympic Stadium August 20 artRAVE: The ARTPOP Ball: Perth Arena August 23 artRAVE: The ARTPOP Ball: Rod Laver Arena August 24 artRAVE: The ARTPOP Ball: Rod Laver Arena August 26 artRAVE: The ARTPOP Ball: Brisbane Entertainment Centre August 30 artRAVE: The ARTPOP Ball: Allphones Arena August 31 artRAVE: The ARTPOP Ball: Allphones Arena Timeline Category:2014 Category:2014 fashion